Trash In 7th Heaven
by Chickies8750
Summary: The Camden's aren't so perfect after all.
1. Default Chapter

We do not own any of the characters or the show.  
  
Chapter 1  
Ruthie's plane just arrived in New York City. Her brother Matt was waiting for her at the airport. "I can't believe that I am finally away from home," thought Ruthie. While she was at the gate waiting for Matt, she lit a cigarette. A security guard came up to her and said, "Excuse me Ms. can you please put out the cigarette? This is a non-smoking building." "Excuse me sir, but I can smoke anywhere I want", she replied. Matt turned his head and saw Ruthie with the security guard and the cigarette. "Ruthie.what are you doing?! Said Matt.  
  
"Is this your daughter sir?, asked the security guard. "No, she's my sister. Is anything wrong? asked Matt. "Yeah, she was smoking in a non- smoking building" , replied the security guard. Ruthie could see that Matt disapproved by the look he gave her. We're leaving Ruthie, and put the cigarette out now. " said Matt. "But I just lit it. Do I have to? " , asked Ruthie. Yes of course you do! Now put it out now. ", said Matt. " Go get your bags from the baggage claim.", ordered Matt. "I will when I'm good and ready, okay? " replied Ruthie. Matt had enough of Ruthie's back talk. Matt walked over to her and slapped her. "I can't believe you did that. ", she said. She started to cry. "Fine I don't you need you, stay away from me! ", she screamed. She then pushed Matt and he tripped over someone's bag. Ruthie took her bags and ran to the parking lot. Matt got up and tried to find Ruthie, in the big crowd of people. But he lost her. Ruthie was in the parking lot and hailed for a cab. A cab pulled up and the driver got out to help her put the bags in the trunk. "Where to Ms.? ", asked the driver as Ruthie got into the cab. "To New York University and make it quit. ", she replied. As she sat in the cab she stared out the window. "I can't believe Matt hit me because I was smoking a cigarette", thought Ruthie. "He's starting to act like dad, I've put up with too much of that at home. I came out here to be independent and to be away from my big crazy family. ", Ruthie thought.  
  
Matt came back to the apartment alone. I can't believe how much Ruthie has changed. What happened to her? , thought Matt. As Matt was unlocking his apartment, Sarah opened the door. "Welcome to New York City! Ruth.um.where it Ruthie, Matt? asked Sarah. "Don't tell me you forgot her at the airport." laughed Sarah. She saw the serious look on her husbands face and asked what happened? She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Let's go inside and sit down. ", said Matt. Matt told her the whole story. "Oh Matt, I'm sure she went to NYU. ", replied Sarah. She was trying to comfort him. "I better call mom and dad. ", said Matt quietly.  
  
Back in Glenoak, Annie had just got done with helping Sam and David with their homework. It was 7 o'clock and she still had to wash the dishes from dinner. "Mom, Matt's on the phone and he sounds upset. ", said Simon. "What's wrong? ", asked Annie. "I don't know, won't tell me. He wants to talk to you or dad. ", Simon replied. "What's wrong Matt? ", asked Annie. Matt told his mom what had happened. "Oh no! Where could she have gone? My baby is in New York City by herself! What are we going to do? ", said Annie. Annie was in a panic. I'll call you back Matt. I'm going to call you dad at the church. ", She told Matt. "Okay, mom. ", replied Matt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Annie called her husband at the church. A sweet young voice picked up the phone. It sounded like Chandler. "Chandler this is Annie is Eric there? I really need to talk to him." Chandler looked around for Eric, but he was nowhere to be found. "Annie, I don't think he is here. It has been hectic around here. You can try the hospital he might be visiting Mrs. Bink." Annie thanked Chandler, and tried Eric's cell phone. It rang for about a minute before Eric picked up his cell phone. "Eric, thank god, I got in touch with you. Something has happened to Ruthie." Eric looked at Mrs. Bink and asked to be excused. "What happened?" asked Eric. "Matt was at the airport picking up Ruthie, when he saw her smoking a cigarette. Ruthie got mad and pushed Matt after he slapped her. Now our Ruthie is in New York all my herself." said Annie. "What do you mean that Ruthie was smoking?" asked Eric. Eric looked at his watch and noticed that he had to get back to the church." "Can we talk about this at home honey, I have to go back to the church." Annie sighed. "What the hell do you mean, can we talk about this at home? Our daughter is out in New York City all by herself probably getting into trouble that I don't want to think about right now. And you have to get back to the church." said Annie. Eric hung up his cell phone without saying good-bye to his wife.  
  
Annie called Simon who was on vacation from his last year of college. He was sitting in the living room kissing his finance Melissa. He broke up with Cecelia after a big fight three years ago. Annie who was frantic broke Simon and Melissa's make-out session. "Mom, what are you doing?" Can't you see that I have company?" said Simon. Annie looked at her son with such fury. "I need you to watch your brothers. I need to go to the church and talk to your dad." Simon saw that his mother was really upset. "What wrong mom?" asked Simon? "Your sister was caught smoking in the airport. When your brother Matt confronted her he slapped her. She pushed him back causing her to be really upset and left. She is now in New York City all by herself." said Annie. Simon was shocked, and he watched as his mother left the house. Annie never drove so fast in her life. She was so upset. All she cared about was getting to that church. She was so mad at Eric that she started to cry in her car on the way to the church. She drove into the church's parking lot, and sat there for a little bit still crying. Annie finally got her act together and went inside the church. She saw Chandler sitting down at his desk. He was writing his sermon for next week's mass. He took Eric's place because the Camden family was supposed to go on vacation.  
  
She went up to Chandler and demanded for him to tell her where her husband was. Chandler pointed to his office. She went into his office and slammed the door. "HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME. WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION." Eric looked in his wife's eyes, and notice how upset she was. He had to tell her this secret that he had for almost a year now. "Annie, I need............." Eric was cut-off by his wife. "Answer me. Why have you been acting so strange lately? I want the truth." "Look there is something I have been trying to tell you for a long time. I think this is the perfect time to tell you. I don't know how you are......." "WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY DAMMIT." Eric didn't know if he had the courage to say it, but he had to. "Look I have been seeing this other women for almost a year now. She is the secretary of the church. I am really sorry, but I want a divorce." Annie was speechless and hurt. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. She just left the church. When she got to the car, she called Simon She told Simon to round up the family. She cried all the way home. Simon saw her crying, but she didn't say anything until Eric, Simon, Lucy, Kevin, and Robbie (who was back for a visit) were at the house. Everyone was completely scared. The kids could see that something was wrong, but didn't know what. Annie started to speak, "kids I'm not going to lie to you, but I don't know how to tell you this. Your father and I are getting a divorce. I just found out today that your father has been seeing the church's secretary for almost a year now." Everyone turned to Eric; all he could do was look at everyone.  
  
"Annie I don't think that the kids needed to know that" said Eric. Matt, Sarah, and Mary were on the speakerphone. They were so stunned that everyone thought that they had hung up. Suddenly Matt started to talk. He was furious at his father for having an affair. "What the hell is going on? I thought that you and mom were happy together. This is horseshit. " said Matt raising his voice loud. The conversation lasted so long that they almost forgot about Ruthie. When Matt, Sarah, and Mary hung up the phone, the phone rang. Sam and David answered the phone and to their surprise it was their sister Ruthie. She asked to talk to her mom. "Yes, sweetie. I have heard about what happened. Where are you? ", asked Annie. "I'm at college. Mom I'm sorry that I was smoking, I just so stressed out about going to college. ", said Ruthie. Annie then told Ruthie about the divorce and the affair. Ruthie got mad and hung up the phone. Still smoking a cigarette she sat back down with this guy named Peter that she had been making out with. She got up from the hallway chair, and asked Peter it he wanted to spend the night in her room. He said "Sure, why not?"  
  
The next morning she woke up laying next to Peter. She had gotten drunk last night, and had the worst hangover. Peter woke up to the sound of Ruthie getting out of bed. When she looked at Peter, she knew that his visit wasn't innocent. She went to the fridge and looked to see if their was anymore beer left from the other night. To her surprise there was still more. She took a can and opened it. She drank some and gave the rest of it to Peter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After the argument between Annie and him, he left to go to his mistress's house. He told Betty that he told his wife he wanted a divorce. Betty was so excited and kissed him. Eric told Betty that when the divorce was final that he wanted to marry her. She had a secret that she wanted to tell him, but she hesitated. Finally she started to tell him. "Eric, I need to tell you something that you might find exciting." Eric looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "I'm pregnant." Eric took her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Ruthie now sober started to unpack. She heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door, it was her brother Matt. "I need to talk to you. ", he said. Ruthie tried to shut the door, but Matt had put his foot in the door. "Listen I really need to talk to you." Ruthie finally gave up and let him in. "I'm sorry that I slapped you. I just got scared when I saw you smoking. I didn't want to see my baby sister growing up." "Matt I'm sorry that I pushed you, and by the way I'm quitting smoking. I haven't been smoking that long anyway. ", Ruthie said. Matt smiled and gave his sister and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am so proud of you. ", Matt said. After Matt left she lit another cigarette. Right after she lit the cigarette someone was knocking on her door. Who that could be, I hope it isn't Matt again she thought. She opened the door and it was another girl from the dorm. "Hi my name is Jenny" said the girl. "I just wanted to introduce myself. Would you want to come Sorority party on Saturday? We are looking for people to join the NYU Sorority. "Here take this flyer" said Jenny and she left. Cool thought Ruthie, finally something to do besides go to classes, and doing homework. "Now, what am I going to wear? ", she thought.  
  
Kevin and Lucy just got back to their apartment. Lucy was still in shock over that had happened between her parents. Kevin went up to his wife and asked "Are you okay honey?" "Am I okay? How do you think I feel? I just found out that my parents are getting a divorce! ", said Lucy. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. ", she said. Kevin replied "Its okay, honey." "Kevin.do you think that we will ever get a divorce? I mean after finding out that my mom and dad are getting a divorce it made me think about us. ", said Lucy. "Of course not Lucy, I love you, and never want to lose you. It will be alright I promise. ", he said. Kevin walked over to his wife and hugged her. Lucy looked up at him and said, "Kevin I have something to tell you.I found out two weeks ago that I'm pregnant." When she looked up at him again he had a surprised look on his face and then he began to smile. "What! Why didn't you tell me before? ", he asked. Lucy replied, "Because I didn't know how to tell you and you were having a hard time at work. Kevin then hugged his wife again and gave her a kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Matt got home and was surprised to see his sister Mary there waiting for him. "Mary, what are you doing here? ", asked Matt. "I wanted to ask you how everything with Ruthie? ", replied Mary. "Everything is fine, she even told me that she is quitting smoking. It's that great? ", Matt said. "Yeah, that is great Matt. ", replied Sarah. "Matt, what makes you think that she is telling you the truth? I means she could be lying to you. ", said Mary. "Ruthie has always been sneaky and not always honest" Mary said. "Look I trust Ruthie, Okay? If she says that she quit smoking then she is going to quit smoking. ", Matt replied. "Okay, lets change the subject. Um. why don't we all go into the kitchen, dinner is ready. ", said Sarah. Finally this family isn't so perfect after all thought Sarah.  
  
As they all sat down to eat dinner, the phone rang. Sarah picked it up. "Hello, Camden residence. ", said Sarah. It was Simon. "Hi Sarah, is Matt there? I really need to talk to him." "Sure Simon, hold on I'll go get him." Sarah replied. "Matt's it's Simon, he really needs to talk to you." "Okay" said Matt. "Hey Simon, what's the matter?" asked Matt. "Well. mom is really out of it" said Simon. "What do you mean?" asked Matt. "Well this afternoon, she started to cry for now reason. Then when I asked her what has wrong she yelled at me and ran out of the house and she hasn't been back yet. ", said Simon. "Well. aren't you going to go and try to find her? ", demanded Matt. "I can't leave Sam and David here by themselves can I? ", Simon answered. "Okay, call me when she gets back. ", said Matt. "Alright. ", replied Simon.  
  
Annie drove to the church. She pulled into the church's parking lot. She sat in her car crying about 20 minutes. She had to talk to someone, but didn't know who. Then she though of Chandler. When she had gotten herself together, she walked into the church. She didn't even look at Eric's office. She walked to Chandler's office and noticed that the door was shut, so she knocked on the door. "Come in. ", said Chandler. When he saw that is was Annie he immediately got up from his desk. "Annie what brings you here? ", he asked. Annie started to cry again. Chandler helped her to a chair. "What's wrong Annie? ", Chandler asked. "I don't know where to begin with this whole mess. ", Annie cried. "My family is falling apart. I found out that Eric has been having an affair for almost a year now. Ruthie is smoking. Everything is just falling apart. Also there has been this big secret that I can't bring myself to tell Eric." Chandler looked at Annie for a few minutes and started to talk. "Maybe you should be talking to Eric about this." said Chandler. Annie had this weird expression on her face. "No no I can't tell Eric. This could actually hurt him. As mad as I am at him I don't want to hurt him." said Annie.  
  
Annie sat there for a few minutes thinking about how to tell Chandler about the secret that she had been hiding for such a long time. "Chandler, I have been holding this secret in for such a long time. You are the first person that I am ever going to tell. I never told anyone before you. The twins Sam and David are not Eric's kids. 9 months before they were born I had a one-night stand with a man named Tom. I knew they were not Eric's because the timing is not right, and they don't look like him." Said Annie still crying. Chandler was in shock. He never knew the people at the church like he knew the Camden's. He never thought that this would ever happen to the Camden family. "Annie..........I don't know what to say. Usually if someone else I didn't know as much as I know your family, I would tell them to work out their problems. If they couldn't do that, I would suggest a divorce. I love your family. Of course Eric was not as nice to me as he is now, but we are managing. I always thought of the Camdens as a second family for me." Said Chandler. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Annie couldn't stand for anymore. She ran out of Chandler's office. Chandler tried to get her, but she was too fast for him. He decided that the best thing to do was to call Eric. Chandler picked up the phone and dialed Eric's cell phone. It must have rang three or four times before he picked up. Chandler heard some giggling on the other end of the phone line. It sounded like a women. "Eric, it's Chandler. Annie was just here crying up a storm. Maybe you should go home and try to talk to her. I think she might need you." Eric looked at his watch. "Do I have to go now?" I am in the middle of something important." Chandler couldn't believe what Eric was saying. Chandler knew that Eric was not doing anything important. He just didn't want to leave the girl that Chandler heard in the background. Eric agreed t go home and find Annie. As soon as Eric hung-up his cell phone he looked at Betty. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to go and take care of some church stuff." Eric knew that he wasn't going to the church, but he didn't want Betty to know what was going on. Eric rushed home and found Annie sitting at the kitchen table holding her face in her arms.  
  
"What is the matter Annie?" asked Eric. "WHAT IS THE MATTER? WHAT IS THE MATTER? I can't believe that you are asking me that question. You want a divorce, and Ruthie is smoking and probably doing other things that I don't even want to think about right now. Also I think we need to talk. I really need you to listen to what I am about to tell you. It might hurt you, but I need to tell you?" Eric looked confused and interested in what Annie was going to tell him. They had never hid secrets from each other. They were always straight and forward on everything. Eric sat down across the table from Annie. Annie had his full attention. "9 months before Sam and David were born I had a one-night stand with this guy that I met at the pool hall. His name was Tom. I am pretty sure that Sam and David are not yours. I am sorry that I never told you that before. I was just so scared. It was when we were fighting, and I was stressed and needed to talk to someone. "Eric expression of confusion soon turned to anger. He was never so angry at Annie as he was now. "I can't believe that you would do something like that to me. You kept that a secret, letting me think that Sam and David were my sons. What am I supposed to tell them now? I love them so much. I can't believe that you would to this to me, and you get mad at me for cheating." Eric walked out of the house madder than ever had been. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ruthie stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear for the party. She picked out a pair of black capri's and a pink tube top. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought "I look sexy." Then she put on her make-up and went to meet with Jenny to get a ride. At 9 o'clock in the evening she and Jenny arrived at the party. A girl with short brown hair answered the door. "Hey welcome to the party, my nam is Laurn come on in." said the girl. Ruthie walked in the sorority house and was impressed by how nice the house was. "I wish I could live here." She thought.  
  
Their were already people there. "Why don't you go and meet up with some other people?"suggested Jenny. "Alright" replied Ruthie. So Ruthie went to where the drinks were and bumped into a sorority girl. "Oh sorry" said Ruthie. "It's ok, my name is Jess" said the girl. "You want something to drink?" she asked. "Sure" said Ruthie. Two other girls came over to them. "Hey Jess" they both said. "Hi, this is Ruthie. She's new here" said Jess.  
  
"Oh ok" said the one girl. "My name is Maureen" said one girl. "My name is Marsha" said the other girl. "Hey do you know anyone who would want to have a drinking contest with me?" asked Jenny. "Hey Ruthie, why don't you do it?" asked Jess. "Um.I don't know " said Ruthie. "Oh come on, it's not like it is going to kill you" said Marsha. "Well, Okay" said Ruthie. "Alright, finally something exciting" said Maureen. Well after the drinking contest was over, Ruthie lost and Jenny won. She wasn't use to drinking a lot. Ruthie had 5 drinks and was not feeling good. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could almost falling up the stairs.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom, Peter came up to her and said, "wow you look like you could use a little pick me up." "Yeah, I could" replied Ruthie. "Well come with me" said Peter. So he guided her to the back porch and helped her sit down on a chair. He gave her a joint and said here. Ruthie hesitated for a minute. She thought I don't know, I know I drink and smoke but do I really want to do drugs? But Peter is cute she thought. "Go ahead, I promise you'll feel better" he said. "Well. ok" she replied. What harm could it do? She thought.  
  
Th next morning, Ruthie woke up to find herself in a car with some guy laying next to her. Her mind began to race with questions. Where am I? How did I get here? What happened last night? She sat up to take a closer look at the guy and thought he looked familiar. At that moment he started to wake up. I know who it is now.it's the guy that I saw at the party. But I can't remembr his name.what was his name.think Ruthie.think. Suddenly it hit her Peter she said softly. As she said his name, Peter turned to look at her and said what? "What happened last night?" she asked. "What do think happened last night?" said Peter with a smile on his face. "Just take me back to my dorm, okay?" said Ruthie.  
  
When she got back to hr dorm room, she felt sick to her stomach. I think I'm going to be sick she thought. She then ran to the bathroom. Just then she heard someone come into her room. "Good morning, Ruthie were are you?" the voice asked. When she was done being sick and looked up. She saw that it was her brother Matt. "Matt what the hell are you doing here?" Ruthie was still a little high from the joint and the drinks that she had last night. Matt looked at his little sister. "Why are you acting like this?" asked Matt. Ruthie threw up on her brother's new shoes. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ruthie was still a little high from the joint and the drinks that she had last night. Matt looked at his little sister. "What the hell is going on here, and I want the damn truth." Said Matt. Matt grabbed Ruthie buy the arm and dragged her to the car. From there they were on their way to the hospital. Ruthie was really mad at Matt, and didn't want to be in the same car with him, but she didn't know what to do. Matt wanted his sister to be tested on what drugs she took. As Matt waited for his sister that was in the emergency room, he decided to call their mother. He told his mother what happened, and she called Eric. The whole family decided to go to New York City to get Ruthie. They knew that NYU was out of the question. The doctor came out to talk to Matt. "Are you her father ?" asked the doctor. "No I am her brother, Matt. Our parents are on the way." said Matt. "Well Matt........Then I can tell you what is wrong with your sister. We found several drugs and alcohol in her system. Not only did we find that, but we also found out that she is pregnant." said the doctor. Matt couldn't believe the news that he just received from the doctor. Matt went to Ruthie's hospital room and went in. "What did the doctor say?" asked Ruthie. "He said that he found many drugs and alcohol in your system. Also He told me that you are pregnant." Ruthie looked at her brother in shock. "Who did you sleep with?" asked Matt. "The only guy that I slept with is Peter."  
  
Matt looked out of the window looking outside. He saw his mother's car pull into a parking spot. He went to the waiting room where he would be able to tell his mother what had happened. "What did the doctors say?" asked Mrs. Camden. "He said a lot of things. First he said that they found several drugs and alcohol in her system. The second thing that they told me was that Ruthie was pregnant. I asked Ruthie about the father and she said it was Peter." The Camden's were in shock. Annie went to her daughter's room, and took her hand. Ruthie was asleep. Ruthie was in the hospital for a week before she got released. Ruthie went to NYU to pack up her things to go home. After packing her things for a while she heard a knock on the door. She answered it. It was Peter. Ruthie looked at him. "I heard from Jenny what happened. That you were pregnant. Is it mine?" asked Peter. "Of course it's yours. I had never slept with anyone but you." Peter gave Ruthie a hug, and she hugged him back. All of a sudden he let go. "I want to marry you Ruthie. I love you. I think that we can become a family." Ruthie looked at Peter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ruthie looked at Peter with a smile on her face. "Of course I will marry you. I love you too. But we have to stop drinking and doing drugs. I don't want our child to go through the same things that we have. Peter kissed Ruthie and left to let Ruthie get back to packing. Ruthie called her mother and told her what had happened. That she and Peter were getting married. The Camden family was waiting for Ruthie at the hotel. Matt was going to pick her up. After packing she loaded up the car. She looked at NYU for the last time, and got in the car. Peter quit NYU to go with Ruthie. The Camden's decided that since Lucy and Kevin got an apartment, that Peter and Ruthie would live in the apartment that Annie had built. Peter would find a job, while Ruthie would take care of the baby. Eric and Annie never got back together, but Eric helps to take care of the children. The family had been through hell the past three months. Eight months later, Ruthie gave birth to a son. She and Peter name the baby, Luke. They all lived happily ever after...except for Eric and Annie. Eric eventually married Betty and they had a daughter and named her Elizabeth. Annie later married a man named Rick and they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
